Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and methods for locating faults in electrical power systems, and in particular, to a system and a method for determining fault locations in a distribution network.
Accurate fault location is an essential technology that enables utility companies in maintaining service reliability to reduce system average interruption duration index (SAIDI). When a fault such as, for example, a short-circuit fault, occurs, immediate actions have to be taken to reduce the impacted areas. However, in a distribution network, one major challenge is that the distribution network has a large number of distribution line laterals/branches and distributed loads. In such a scenario, the application of traditional fault location methods, such as impedance based methods, cannot achieve a similar accuracy for the distribution network as for the transmission network.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to address the above-mentioned problems.